


Familja kocillari dhe sekretet

by Sniper_koo



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_koo/pseuds/Sniper_koo
Summary: Ky ff esht nj ff per shoqrin time pls mos e lexoni nese sjeni anonimi kcll anonimi otk anonimi qmll dhe anonimi shk❤️
Relationships: Bythqira
Comments: 9





	Familja kocillari dhe sekretet

**Author's Note:**

> Ky esht chapter one enjoy 🤩

Prsh pidharopsha!! 

Ne kte ff do t flasim per sekretet dhe cfar bejn secili pjestar i familjes kocillari stay up for the big suprise!!

Ada : bythqirja kryesore,ajo qe ka nj oikawa kinnie dhe duhet me e kap prej flokve,do t bullizoj ter jeten dhe sesht nice,esht built si stick çibukash dhe sdi t bej twerk,cdo gj qe ben ada m acaron.

Erdi : nj cerr i vogel dhe fav of the family e kam pas dhe un fav po mbasi ma rrasi me shpull per aden pidhrobshen i take it back,rri loz me leon qe do e pershkruajm me von,e ka kap ada duke pa hentai or porn ke teli odetes,kaq

Genti😍😍😍 ; our little gay boy me nj mjeker si dele qe e ben peg odeta,ka nj karrige qe kur ulesh ka nj vrim t madhe ajo karrigja and ke ajo vrima esht nj si kshu hapse bythe qe e perdor odeta me fut materiale guzhine buskuqe ose me i marr organe gentit me i skuq per drek,kur moan he stutters😜

Odeta✂️ : pegsja jone,ajo esht liderja familjes,i ben pegg gentit kur ska ca ben ose i haet buk,nga cicat e saj del leng me kokrra,i ka ato floket sikut e ke qi n byth (no offense🤗) di t shaj aden dhe mos e e len me ik neper vene pa erdin.

Dhe qershia n tort  
Lida🤩 : esht plaka ades e cila i ka qep at xhupin qe ja ka qi gjith tirana,di t shaj aden dhe ti thot ne disa fjal kurv sesi ndrroj kurse,ha kar kot per mendimin tim po ska gj🥺 LIDIA FOR LIFE❤️❤️

Shoqeria ades : 

Samanta [pidhi gr also ajo qe po ben ff] : anonimi tfl,gruja iwas nrm shef lesbian porn dhe esht ne nj kurs me aden bythqiren,jam seksi 

Xhesi : anonimi qmll e cila ka babain nj pedofil lepujsh esht nj pidharobshe qe ka veten admin ke grupi whatsapp-it,vtm qesh si kare dhe mytet me mandarina also t ben nj scenar porno se ca ben ajo me tojin 

Leonka : anonimi otk nj little twink i cili ka nj milf arten,e cila i ben qumshin e nates dhe i thrret lila,ai thot qe esht queer po sesht se esht gay e ka mendjen ke pidhi hangit nj gje qe ai as sedi ku esht thjesht edi kshu me emer,flet me xhesin per tojin dhe kur e nxjerr nga grupi t jep nj 1000 words “apology” sa me bo kot viktimen 

Kaq se u lodha mirupafshim

**Author's Note:**

> Pidharopsha


End file.
